


Everything and Nothing

by thehoodofbrotherhood (AngelCat180799)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post DH, daud returns to serkonos yay, everything is low-chaos, sort of angst i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCat180799/pseuds/thehoodofbrotherhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Daud finds himself taking long walks in the beaches of Serkonos and found himself a beached whale god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. idk what I'm doing. feel free to leave feedbacks I guess...?

He drags his feet heavily, strolling on an endless plane of sand. He does not know why he’s been doing this. It’s probably the twelfth or thirteenth time he’s found himself returning to the beach. Perhaps it’s the smell of the ocean that reminds him of an old friend. Yes, a young man with mischievous deeds.

Sure, Daud would never acknowledge how much his heart broke, when the outsider decided he was no longer interesting. He would never acknowledge the fact that he misses the floating debris of the void, the blackness of his eyes.

He walks closer to the water, soon finding himself ankle deep in the salty water of Serkonos. He pulls out a cigar from his pocket and smoked. Puffing out the smoke from his lungs, he stared upwards finding dim stars above him. It reminded him of his eyes.

He finished his cigar and left the beach.

 


	2. A Beached Whale God

He finds himself on the beach again. Walking, walking and walking and doing nothing else but walking, spare the fact that he sometimes stops to take a rest, or have a smoke. But he walked. He walked until dawn arrives, or until he’s too tired to continue.

He walked on the sand and he spots something odd upon the water. He contemplates to just leave it as it is, but his curiousity won over.

He waded through the salty water clumsily, trying to keep as dry as possible. His hand reached it. It is sort of soft. Definitely wet, and-

Fuck.

It’s a body.

Human body.

Daud dragged the body to dry sand the best he could, only hoping that the man is still alive. He noticed, it was the body of a familiar man. No, no. Man was not an accurate word. This creature is not a man. Not really. A God would perhaps be more fitting. He checked for breathing. None. _Do Gods even breathe?_ He thought.

He pumped the chest of the unconscious God. Not knowing if it were the right thing to do, or if it’s going to make a difference. It’s not like he’s saving the God because he feared the world would end if not. Honestly, he couldn’t care less about the apocalypse. He doesn’t actually know why he’s trying to save the poor fella. Maybe it’s just the logical thing to do, maybe he actually has a glint of kindness in him. Maybe he wants to God back for himself. He does not know. Not yet.

The god started to cough convulsively, pushing out the water out of his lungs and forcing himself to a sitting position. Daud stood up, amused. _Who knew a god would be so vulnerable?_ He thought. He stared at the young man. Skinny, weak, ragged, _pitiful._

After a while, the God had stopped coughing. He sat silently, staring at the beach while Daud smoked his cigar. It was silent, awkward.

“They’re burning the last of them,” the God remarked. “The whales,” he continued.

Daud could sense something in the man’s voice. Maybe it’s sadness, maybe it’s fear, maybe even anger or all three. He walked closer towards the God.

“Daud,”  the outsider said, “You are not afraid.”

“I am not.” He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psh, everything is really short I'm really sorry just idk ;w;


	3. The Stars Disappear

Daud found that he could no longer use his powers and the whale god insisted on following him wherever he goes. He reckons that they only have a few hours left before the Void consumes this world, and finally itself.

Daud once again found himself on the beach.  He sat quietly on the sand, hugging his knees and thinking. He wonders if Corvo knew about this. He wonders if everyone knows.

“Are you not curious?” the outsider asked, standing next to him.

“Of?”

“How it ends,”

_Silence_

“I can’t care less about how it ends,” The God stared at him, curious.

“You all won’t feel anything,” he sat down next to Daud, Resting his head on the assassin’s shoulder. He can feel the man’s muscle tense. The outsider closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the ocean’s wave. He no longer can hear the singing of the whales.

_It is close to the end. He can feel it._

“You are thinking whether anyone else knows.”

Daud looked at him.

 “If they haven’t, they should notice by now,” he said, looking up. The void was swallowing one star after another. Slowly but surely.

“It’s pretty hard to miss.”

“You are wondering how they spend their last moments,”

Daud nods slightly. The outsider sighs.

“I do not know either. I don’t have my powers anymore,” he said, staring at his hands. He turned, grasping the other man’s coat and positioning himself, burying his face on Daud’s chest. Daud can feel his face burning from embarassment. Even so, his hands moved shakily, stroking the whale god’s ever so damp hair gently, almost lovingly.

“I feel vulnerable,” he remarked. “Like that one time, a long time ago,” the god continued. He pulled himself up, staring into the assassin’s eyes.

The Outsider inched closer to the other man’s face

The assassin can feel his cheeks heating up.

Finally, their lips touched for a split second.

At that moment, Daud felt everything.

And then there was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone slap me with a brick pls.


End file.
